Stupid Random Lord of the Rings Song Parodies
by Lady Harlequin and Lady Pinky
Summary: We've written over a bunch of songs from such well known movies as The Little Mermaid and Titanic and put LOTR lyrics on them. Stupid and random, yet hilarious at the same time.
1. Parody 1

Lord of the Rings Song Parodies

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Disclaimer: While the almighty genius Tolkien is the creator of Lord of the Rings, I DID write these lyrics myself.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Parody #1

Song: Part of Your World

From: The Little Mermaid (Gay, yet funny)

Look at these Orcs

Aren't they neat?

Many would say that my army's complete

Many would say I'm the Lord

The Lord who has EVERYTHING!

I have Uruks and Goblins a plenty

I have Isengard Orcs galore

You want Ringwraiths? I've got nine.

But who cares?

No big deal.   
I WANT MORE!

I want Lorien and Rivendell.

I want Hobbiton and I want Bree!

I want all the pipeweed!

I want it all for me!

I WANT TO RULE!  
I WANT TO KILL!  
TEN AGES FROM NOW I WANT TO RULE STILL!

On Middle Earth

I'm the Dark Lord

I rule them all!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Author's Notes:

I know it's completely stupid and retarded, but please read it and give me a few good reviews.


	2. Parody 2

Lord of the Rings Song Parodies

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Disclaimer: All Hail Tolkien.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Parody #2

Song: Under The Sea

From: The Little Mermaid (*sniff* I love that movie *sniff*)

The minions are always stronger

In somebody else's ranks

You dream about taking over

But that is a big mistake

Just look at the orcs around you

Right here in Isengard

Such terrible orcs around you

Right here in your back yard!

In Isengard!

In Isengard!

Orcs that are so mean

Like no one's ever seen

In Isengard!

Why bother to challenge the Dark Lord?

You're army is worthy of Mordor!

You've got the evil!

You've got the power!

In Isengard!


	3. Parody 3

Lord of the Rings Song Parodies

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Disclaimer: I WROTE IT! TOLKIEN THOUGHT IT UP!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Parody #3

Song: Kokomo

From: Who knows? I don't. I think it was in some Muppets movie or something…

My precious! They stole it! Oooo I wanna hold it!

My precious! My precious! Got it for my birthday!

My precious! My present! Oooo we hates that Baggins!

We will track him down!

Get our ring and come home safe and sound!

That's what we're gonna do. 

And kill that Baggins too.


	4. Parody 4

Lord of the Rings Song Parodies

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Disclaimer: I REALLY need to get a life if I'm thinking all this crap up. My sister helped though. So I think she probably needs to get a life right along with me. As always, Tolkien is the brilliant genius, I'm just the obsessive teen with too much time on her hands. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Parody #4

Song: My Heart Will Go On

From: Titanic (Stupid song, semi-stupid movie.)

Every night from Mordor

I see you

I feel you

That is how I know you

Go on

I've sent out my Ringwraiths

To find and

Return you

Then we'll rule the great land

Once more

Near, Far, Wherever you are

I know Baggins will give up

The fight 

We'll rule

TEN time as cruel

As we did once before 

And our reign will

Go on and on


	5. Parody 5

Lord of the Rings Song Parodies

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my precioussss *cough* GOLLUM *cough*

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Parody #5

Song: Here I am

From: Nothing, It's by No Secrets (I hate them with a burning passion)

Ever since I was a little Sméagol.

Ever since he found that Ring in that fateful pond.

I've been watching I've been waiting. I've been wishing for this chance to show.

Show him that I will steal; I'll steal that Ring from him! 

Here I am! 

Here I am! 

Here I am! 

I have the Ring. It's the One. 

Here I am! 

Here I am!

Here I am!

I have the Ring. It is mine!


	6. Parody 6

Lord of the Rings Song Parodies

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Disclaimer: My preciousssss I own nothing. I will forever sit in a corner in my room whispering to my preciousssss because I own nothing but my precioussssss…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Parody #6

Song: Kids In America

From: Nothing, It's by No Secrets again. (These are the songs you can REALLY tell my sister helped with. Otherwise the words No Secrets would never be capitalized and put next to each other in the same sentence.)

Lookin' in a dirty ol' window. 

Spyin' on Frodo and Gandalf. 

I sit here with Merry and we spy. 

Sam just got caught and threatened. 

Now he's goin' on this expedition with Frodo. 

I sit here and wait is it my turn now?

_Don't tell me that I'm not going! _

_Don't tell me that I'm not going!___

I am Pippin Took! 

I am Pippin Took! 

I'm friend of Mr. Frodo I'm going too!


	7. Parody 7

Lord of the Rings Song Parodies

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Disclaimer: If you haven't deciphered two things from all my past disclaimers I will tell you those two things now. Remember them. Thing #1: I own nothing. Thing #2: I need to see a shrink. And soon.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Parody #7

Song: That's What Girls Do

From: NOTHING FOR CRAP'S SAKE! MORE FRIKIN NO SECRETS CRAP THAT WAS MY SISTER'S IDEA!  
  


You ask me why I garden all your flowers. 

You ask me why I follow you everywhere.

You seem to ask me why I do a lot o' things.

It's just a Sam thing you oughta let it go.

I try to understand but I have no clue.

That's what I do. 

I'll follow you the whole day through.

I spy on you garden your flowers too.

That's what I do.


	8. Parody 8

Lord of the Rings Song Parodies

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

This Chapter's Disclaimer is busy seeing a shrink.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Parody #8

Song: Call Me, Beep Me

From: Kim Possible (Another piece of crap that makes me shudder in disgust)

We are here to take the Ring we'll give it to the Dark Lord.

In Mordor.

We'll go through all peril you can't stop us 'cause we're Ring Wraiths yeah!

Doesn't matter where doesn't matter when.

We will get it from you in the very end!

We'll take you to Mordor we'll turn you into a Ring Wraith!

We are Ring Wraiths!


	9. Parody 9

Disclaimer: READ MY OTHER STORIES TOO!!!

Remakes of Songs: Lord of the Rings Style

Chapter 1: Aladdin's "One Jump"

[Aragorn:] Gotta keep One jump ahead of the Nazgul! One swing ahead of my sword I gotta keep the ring from the dark lord! One jump ahead of the Ringwraiths! Their not dead or alive! So far, I've only got past 5! [Orcs:] Filthy! Man rat! Scoundrel! Take that! [Aragorn:] Just a little death, guys [Orcs:] Rip him open, take the ring, guys [Aragorn:] I can take a hint, gotta face the facts Gotta keep the ring from you! [Women Elves:] Oh it's sad Aragorn's hit in the tummy! He's become filthy slimy grime I say he is really oh so yummy! [Aragorn:] Gotta save Frodo, and save the ring! Tell you all about it when I got the time! One jump ahead of the slowpokes One skip ahead of my doom Next time I'm gunna make 'em go BOOM! One jump ahead of the Fell beasts! One hit ahead of the Uruks! I think it's safe to call them jerks! [Orcs:] Stop, man! Vandal! Outrage! Scandal! [Aragorn:] Let's kill you all real quick! [Arwen:] Still I am his one only chick! [Aragorn:] Gotta save the ring, get it to Mordor! Otherwise we'd get along [Orcs:] Wrong! [Aragorn:] One jump ahead of the Wargs! (Vandal!) One hop ahead of the Orcs! (Street rat!) One trick ahead of disaster (Scoundrel!) They're quick, but I'm much faster (Take that!) Here goes better throw sword now! The orcs head flew off, wow! Now I'm gunna GOOOOOOOOO! 


	10. Parody 10

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything…

Chapter 2: "76 Trombones"

10,000 Orcs led the Battle of Helm's Deep  
With their shields and swords of all kinds!  
Brought a dozen ladders and catapults, to catapult the rocks.

Even though, they were slow in mind!   
  
3000 men tried to go up against the orcs!

And soon they had the aid of 2000 more!  
The orcs were killed off soon!  
There was not any moon!   
And the Orcs felt like huge dorks!


	11. Parody 11

DISCLAIMER: STILL OWNING NOTHING!! Btw, I hate guyz!

Chapter 3: Wizard of Oz's "Merry Old Land of Oz"

And the hobbits with: "We Welcome You to Hobbiton"

Legolas: An arrow here, an arrow there!

Whether your orc or not!

That's how you are killed by me!

In the sober land of Rohan!

Aragorn: A slice, slice here! A slice, slice there!

Being a Warg or not!

That's how you are killed by me!

In the wonderful land of Rohan!

Gimli: A chop, chop here! A chop, chop there!

When you're a nazgul or not!

That is the magic of my axe!

In the deathly land of Rohan!!!

Gandalf: A zap, zap here! A crush, crush there!

Whomever you may be!

With my beloved white staff!

That's how you're killed by me!

Frodo/Sam/Pippin/Merry:

We welcome you, to the Shire! To the Shire! To The Shire!

We welcome you, to the SHIREEEEE!

And we wish to welcome you to HOBB-I-TON!


	12. Parody 12

DISCLAIMER: DO DA DO DA!

Chapter 4: Lion King's "Can't Wait to be King"

Aragorn: Oh I'm gunna be the might king! So Denethor beware!

Denethor: Well I've never seen a king of men with quite so dirty hair!

Aragorn: I'm gunna be the main event, unlike Denethor! I'm brushing up on looking down on him bowing on my floor!

Denethor: Thus far a rather un-happening thing!

Aragorn: Oh I just can't wait to be king!

No one sayin' do this!

No one sayin' be there!

No one getting away!

With saying crap about my hair!

I can shove Denethor away!

Free to kill him my own way!

Denethor:I think that it is time you gave up the throne to me!

Aragorn: I don't think so! I would rather see you bowing down to ME!

Denethor: If this is the king that Gondor gets, you should throw him out!

Out of Gondor, out of Middle Earth! He shouldn't be allowed!

This filth is getting wildly out of wing!

Aragorn:Oh I just can't wait to be king!

Everyone to Rohan!

Everyone to Bree!

Everyone bow down,

To meeeee!

Fellowship: Let's hear it Gondor and Rohan!

In Lothlorien and in Hobbiton!

Denethor will finally be gone!!

Aragorn: OH I JUST CANT WAIT TO BE KING! OH I JUST CANT WAITTTTTTTTTTT TO BE KING!!!!!


	13. Parody 13

DISCLAIMER: Uh….

Chapter 5: "Ripped Pants" Parody…(spongebob)

Boromir: I thought that i had been by Frodo's side.

But then I went and blew it, because i died.

Now my father is trying to kill Faramir,

All because of me, Boromir!

Fellowship:

When Boromir fell under the One Ring's spell!

He got shot with arrows and soon fell!

Now the fellowship is down to 7.

Hopefully Boromir went to Heaven!

Boromir: I know I shouldn't have tried to take the ring!

But it's such a powerful thing!

Now I am sent in a boat down a fall.

And that is not all! No not worst of all!

So listen here's a lesson you should not forget!

Take the ring and you will regret!

You'll be killed or ambushed by orcs!

So don't be like me, a stupid Gondor dork!!!!!


	14. Parody 14

Disclaimer: My computer should: DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE!!!!!!!!

Chapter 6: Little Mermaid—"Cavern Song"

Faramir: Look at my dad! Isn't he gay!

Luckily, he just died today!

Tried to kill me in fire!

He loves me? HA! LIAR!

Look at my clothes! Tattered to flames.

My dad, Denethor, is one to blame!

Now I'll be scarred for life!

Oh lookie! Harlequin's my wife!

I am now the new Steward of Gondor!

So if Aragorn dies I'm the king.

Hey ya know what? Here's news.

I LIKE TO SING!!!!!

Chorus:I am Faramir!

Bro of Boromir!

I am just singing right here!

Singing away…

Into the day…

That I die!

That almost was yesterday,

Almost got burned.

Because of Pippin,

I am okay!

He made me turn!

Off the fire!

Dad's a liar!

I didn't die!

So listen to me!

Don't take the ring.

It will ruin everything!

It killed my brother Boromir.

Wish he was here!

Chorus:I am Faramir!

Bro of Boromir!

I am just singing right here!

Singing away…

Into the day…

That I die!


	15. Parody 15

DISCLAIMER: DO WOP A DO WAP A DO WEP!

Chapter 7: I Like Big Butts (I like big shrooms)

Pippin: Ready Merry?

Merry: Hell yea!

Pippin: I like big shrooms and I cannot lie!

Merry: All ya other hobbits can't deny!

Pippin: When your walkin around

Merry: And a shroom's on the ground

P/M: YOU EAT IT! EAT IT!

Merry: Hobbits!

Hobbits: YEA!

Pippin: Hobbits!

Hobbits: YEA!

Merry: Don't ya love the shrooms?

Hobbits: Hell yea!

Pippin: SO eat em!

Merry: EAT EM!

P/M: Shrooms got back!


	16. Parody 16

Disclaimer: I do not own this. Ok? Happy?

Lord of the Rings Songs

Chapter 8: Hakuna Matata

Denethor: Oh Boromir! Let us all cheer!

Boromir: I'm Boromir! Father don't make me tear!

Denethor: Ain't no worries when he is living here!

Boromir/Denethor: It's a Sauron free! City! Becuz of Boromir!

………………………..

Denethor: Why, when he was a young Steward!  
Boromir: WHEN I WAS A YOUNG STEWARD!!!!!

Faramir: Very nice…  
Boromir: Thanks.

Denethor: He killed every orc in his sight! Slash em with his sword whenever they'd bite!

Boromir: I'm a sensitive soul. Though I get orcs pinned! And it hurt! That my friends never would win! And OH the shame!

Denethor: What Shame?

Boromir: Thought of losing the game!

Denethor: DON'T LOSE THE GAME!

Boromir: And I didn't cope well…

Denethor: How did you feel!?

Boromir: When my friends went to--

Denethor: Son, not in front of the kids.

Boromir: Oh. Sorry.

B/D: Boromir! What a wonderful guy! Boromir! Got that winning eye!

Faramir: Also no worries, because its him and I !

Denethor: Shut up kid!

B/F: It's a great time! For brother time! For Borry and Farry!

Ya…..ya…..ya….ya….ya….

Faramir: Aint no worries cuz of him and I!

B/F: We can really keep, the city free! Farry and Borry!! Ooh ooh! Farry and Borry! Ahhoooohhh! Farry and Borry….yea…


	17. Parody 17

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Disclaimer: I LOVE SONGS!!!

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Chapter 9: "Can You Feel the Love Tonight"

Merry: I can see what's happening…

Pippin: What?

Merry: But they don't have a clue.

Pippin: Who?

Merry: They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line, our quartet's down to two!

Pippin: disgusted Oh..

Merry: The magic of the one ring. It puts them in despair.

Pippin: But they still stick by each other's side! Shows how much they care!

Eowyn/Arwen: Can you feel the love tonight?

The love the one ring brings.

This world is messed up

In so many ways

This is just one of the things.

Frodo: Three words I need to tell him.

But will he say them to me?

I need to say "I love you" to

Samwise Gamgee!!

Sam: I hope he loves me very much.

Because I love him so!  
But with that Gollum always lurking  
He'll try to steal Frodoooooooo!!

Eowyn/Arwen: Can you feel the love tonight?

The love the one ring brings.

This world is messed up

In so many ways

This is just one of the things.  
Can you feel the love tonight?   
You needn't look too far!  
Stealing to Mount Doom

That is where they are…

Merry: And if they fall in love tonight…it can be assumed.

Pippin: That finally belonging to us, will be all of the shrooms!


End file.
